


Pokemon Parody Episode 56: Final

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [56]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob acquires the final badge and makes his way to the Indigo Plateau!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 56: Final

Bob climbed onto the back of his Pidgeotto while Kaori got on the back of her Pidgeot. It was the first time he seen the final evolution of Pidgey.   
"To Viridian City, right?" Bob asked.   
"Yup." She quickly confirmed as they rose into the air. They arrived there in about ten minutes. Before landing, Bob jumped from Pidgeotto's back and returned it to his pokeball before landing o the ground.   
Kaori landed on the ground on her Pidgeot and scolded him for endangering himself. Finally, they walked into the gym.   
Bob wasn't sure what to think of it. Though, for starters, it was a rather odd gym. With Kaori's help, he quickly cleared most of the gym; however, that was where it ended... when he saw the gym leader, Giovanni.   
"Greetings, Bob. I'm glad to see you've made it so far." Giovanni clapped slowly. "But never mind that, let's put an end to this." Giovanni chose Nidoking to be his first Pokémon.   
It was a long, hard battle, but Bob won the battle, albeit only by a hair. Giovanni gave him his final badge and congratulated him again.   
"Now go!" Giovanni said, pointing to the right of him. "Go and defeat the Indigo League as your father did so many years ago."   
Bob was going to ask how he knew him, but he suddenly found himself outside, near the place he was once rejected to enter.


End file.
